Time Bureau
The Bureau of Time Travel, also known as the Time Bureau, is an agency that appears to manipulate the space-time continuum to maintain its own idea of what is correct. Not much has been revealed about it beyond whom it employs and some of their equipment. Known Members *Mr. Block (Upper level management) *Gretchen (Assistant to Mr. Block) *Savannah (Time traveler first class) *Brick (Time traveler first class) *Lars (Time limo driver) *Balthazar Cavendish (Third class time traveler) *Vinnie Dakota (Third class time traveler) Vehicles Time Limo The time limo is used by Brick and Savannah. In Time Out it was driven by Lars. Brick and Savannah appear to have driven it themselves in Missing Milo before Cavendish and Dakota stole it, as Lars doesn't appear or get mentioned. Brick's comments in Time Out indicate that it might be the standard time vehicle used by time travelers of their class. The time limo Cavendish and Dakota stole from Brick and Savannah was ultimately destroyed by six pistachions. This limo had the front seats separated from the rest of the limo by a retractable window. The controls are different from those of Cavendish and Dakota's time vehicle. The back has seats along the side of each wall and a fish tank (containing fish from around the world) in the back. In the trunk Brick and Savannah had disguises for different time periods. It also housed a rocket that is likely there to propel the car through unconventional strata. On the back it had a time collector that allowed it to locate its destination time. Appearance(s): Time Out, Missing Milo, Perchance to Sleepwalk, Fungus Among Us Cavendish and Dakota's Time Vehicle The time vehicle Cavendish and Dakota use for their assignments. It once crashed into a building at Milo's school as they exited the time vortex and became unable to travel through time. It resembles a 1955 Grataloup. Appearance(s): Time Out, Missing Milo, Backward to School Night, World Without Milo, The Race, The Island of Lost Dakotas, Fungus Among Us, A Christmas Peril Tandem Bike This vehicle was assigned to Cavendish and Dakota to transport pistachios from The Nut House. It was destroyed along with their cargo by a run away firetruck that Milo Murphy was riding. The two use the badly damaged bike to slowly and awkwardly pursue Milo, eventually ditching it when it falls to pieces beneath them. Appearances: The Little Engine That Couldn't, Perchance to Sleepwalk King Pistachion's Time Machine This time vehicle was commandeered by King Pistachion and part of his pistachion army. He used it to chase Milo, Cavendish and Dakota through time to try and prevent their attempts to stop his rise to power. It vanished in the present when past King Pistachion was killed, as it was never created by him in the first place. Appearance(s): Missing Milo Gadgets Range Finder A hand held telescope like contraption that Cavendish used to watch a pistachio truck. Along with the eye piece it had another added attachment that looks like a speaker or a detector of some sort. The handle appears to have a trigger-like switch. While unused, the main eye piece will close. Appearance(s): Worked Day Grappling gun This grappling gun appears to be a spool of wire connected to a handle. At the click of a button on the side, two metal claws connected to the wire are extended and can be launched. In flight they spin rapidly but when they reach their target the two claws close together to grab hold of what they have hit. Cavendish used it to make sure he and Dakota would keep up with a pistachio truck. Appearance(s): Worked Day Defensive Dome This structure is a temporary defensive geo-dome that can be hastily constructed around something that needs protection. It can be rapidly taken down afterwards. When completely constructed it can sustain great force without moving, breaking or deforming. As well as being easy to assemble, it is also very portable, with all components fitting inside a briefcase that one person can carry. Cavendish constructed it around a pistachio stand where it successfully fended off a large counterweight and a flaming piece of a theme park ride travelling at high speed due to Murphy's Law. But Murphy's Law destroys the stand later, after the dome was taken down. Appearance(s): Murphy's Lard Pistachio Tree Fertilizer This substance was brought from the future to strengthen a young pistachio tree in the courtyard of Milo's school. It was misplaced after Cavendish and Dakota's quantum localizer glitched. It came into contact with a diaminohexane spill and was used up in the accidental creation of a sentient blob. The blob eventually reached the intended pistachio tree however, it gave the pistachio seedling sentience of its own, which - when left unattended - eventually conquered the world. Appearance(s): The Substitute Quantum Localiser This handheld device can transport people through time and space. Along with providing information about the users location and time it can also detect events in their spatial and temporal proximity; helpful for those trying to influence specific events. Cavendish and Dakota use this device to travel to the present to try and protect a small pistachio tree Diogee is about to pee on, but it runs out of power before they can learn anything about their current situation and they are forced to wait for it to recharge in the classroom they are hiding in before they continue with their mission. Appearance(s): The Substitute Inter-temporal Communicator This device is capable of communicating between people in different times. Brick let Cavendish use it to contact Mr. Block in the episode Time Out. Later, Savannah uses it to take a photo to bust Cavendish and Dakota for destroying pistachio plants. Appearance(s): Time Out, Perchance to Sleepwalk Pen Key A pen-shaped gadget that is able to bypass complicated electronic locks. Brick used it to break into a room at a party as part of a mission. Appearance(s): Time Out Combination lock pick This portable gadget can easily break into a dial combination safe in seconds, figuring out the combination and inputting it automatically. It can fold up very compactly so that it can be carried in a pocket. Brick used it to open a safe hidden behind a painting containing a vile needed for his and Savannah's current mission. Appearance(s): Time Out Night Vision Goggles These goggles improve the wearer's night vision. Cavendish always has his resting on his hat. Cavendish and Dakota used them to keep track of Milo during the power outage at the Niagara Falls Fling dance. Appearance(s): School Dance Temporal Transporter This multi-function gadget might be another version of the quantum localizer. Its primary function is to send objects through time. This device is somewhat different from other time travelling devices, as it does not need to travel through time itself but can send people remotely, though it may require a source signal from the Bureau to operate. It can also be used as an inter-temporal communicator and as a general source of knowledge. It also has a holographic projector as well as a camera. Appearance(s): Murphy's Lard, School Dance, Missing Milo, Perchance to Sleepwalk Age Regressor Ray This prototype portable time displacement device can change the intrinsic chronological age of any object or being it zaps. Dakota steals this along with a large cache of other time devices from Brick and Savannah to have a little fun with Cavendish. After it accidentally fires once, it regresses the age of Dakota's right arm to that of a baby. After it fires a scond time, Vinnie, Martin Murphy, Mr. Chase, Dr. Eileen Underwood Eileen Underwood, and Ms. Murawski had their ages decreased to three when it accidentally hit the prisms of an indoor wind chime, causing the ray to split into multiple beams. Then Diogee accidently brakes it but Cavendish manages to fix the device and return everyone back to normal . Appearance(s): Backward to School Night Directional Pointer This device is used to find locations and show appropriate directions like a GPS. Cavendish used it to locate Professor Time's home after both time cars were wrecked. After sewer water causes it short out, Milo uses his knowledge of the local sewer system to find the way. Appearance(s): Fungus Among Us Time Grenade This device can erase time, send targets through time, and access cell phones. Dakota loses it when his trick-or-treat basket gets switched with an identical one owned by a young boy dressed as a ghost. He and Cavendish manage to retrieve it, but when Dakota tries to turn it off it sends them to ancient Rome. This eventually leads to Dakota saving Halloween and inventing leap years. Appearance(s): Milo's Halloween Scream-a-Torium! Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Teams Category:Phineas and Ferb Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes